Dreams
by sasufemnaru
Summary: Harry's third year in school. With a murderer who is also his godfather on the run and a new DADA professor, what new memories will the new school year bring. But the professor isn't the only one new in school. Who is the new girl in their year? A new student, that too joining in their third year? What does that mean?
1. chapter 1

**A/N:-** **Hi! This is my first time uploading a story. I've written stories before but i've never really tried uploading them. There is a first time for everything, i guess.** **So, do leave a review and let me know if you liked the story or if you think i should improve it. You are more than welcome to give me tips on how to improve my writing skills and also, if you want to give me some ideas on how the story should go, you are more than welcome to do that as well.**

 **Also just to let you know, I sometimes may take a while to upload the next chapter, so, if you want the next chapter sooner, then do leave some reviews, as that will motivate me to write and upload sooner.**

 **Oh! And my first language is NOT English, so if i make some mistakes please do correct me. I would like to improve my skills so as not to repeat them again.**

 **So, uh yea, i guess that's it.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1:-** **Little Rain**

Wizards belong to three different kinds. There are the purebloods. Now, these are people who have a long line of magical ancestors. A person having atleast four or more magical grandparents can be called a pureblood.

Then there are the halfbloods. These are the people who have a magical parent and a non-magical parent. The child of a pureblood and a muggleborn will be known as a halfblood.

Lastly, there are the muggleborns. These are the people who have non-magical parents.

When a magical child turns 11 years old, they receive an acceptance letter to a magical school. Now, usually all pureblood and halfblood children attend this magical school, as they have been aware of their magical blood since birth. But, when a muggleborn child gets their letter, they are visited by someone from the magical school to explain about their world to the child and their parents.

But, whether the child will attend this magical school or not depends on the child and their parents.

If it is a 'yes', then there are no complications. But, if it is a 'no', then the child's magical core is bound and the entire event along with the knowledge about their magic is obliviated from their minds and they are allowed to return to their normal lives. And these families then live their lives without the knowledge of the magical world.

But, that is not always the case..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain, the daughter of one of the most influential and richest family in the country, was an unusual child.

No doubt, she was as proper a lady, as a lady should be, but she was highly unusual. Some would even go so far as to say that she was weird and creepy.

She was a sweet girl and was the perfect daughter of the family. Elegant, charming, respectful and ambitious. She was everything a parent might wish in a child.

Her parents, Mr. Stefan O'Brian and Mrs. Claire O'Brian, were fully prepared to entrust their entire business to their only daughter. They had worked hard to properly prepare her since birth, so that, one day she would succeed her parents and take over the family business.

Mr. Stefan O'Brian was a highly influential man. He was a brunette and had dark brown eyes. He didn't really have any significant physical features. All in all, he looked quite ordinary.

This was one of the reasons why a lot of vain people were quite shocked and sceptical, when a certain beauty called Claire King fell in love with him.

Now, many would think that this was a gold digger case, but that could not be more wrong.

Ms. Claire King, herself, was filthy rich. She belonged to a branch of a royal family of the neighbouring country. She even had the features specific to that royal family, with high cheek bones, raven locks and a snow white complexion. All in all, she was extremely pretty.

After getting to know each other a bit more, they decided to get married. They had a lovely wedding ceremony, with all their near and dear ones attending the function and blessing them.

All was going well, they had an almost perfect married life with a loving husband and a caring wife, all they needed now was a tiny bundle of joy.

Their wish was granted. Claire was pregnant with a child.

But then something went wrong, and she had a miscarriage. Both Mr. and Mrs. O'Brian were devastated.

This went on for quite a while. Whenever Claire would be pregnant, she would end up having a miscarriage. She almost went into depression because of this. She felt pathetic and even Mr. O'Brian's sweet words didn't seem to make any difference. But, they still kept trying for a baby.

When Claire was finally pregnant with baby Rain, she was terrified of losing her too.

Stefan took leave from his work and remained by Claire's side for the entire duration of the pregnancy. He catered to her every need and calmed her down when she would feel scared about losing baby Rain.

Finally, the day came when little Rain was to be born. But, as usual, something had to go wrong.

Claire gave birth to little Rain, but the baby made no sounds or movements. Little Rain was not breathing. The doctors tried everything they could to make her breathe, but they couldn't do anything.

The doctors left the room to give the distressed parents some time to mourn their lost child.

Little Rain was handed off to her mother, who looked like she would have a panic attack anytime soon. She was crying while holding her little baby to her chest and so was Stefan, who was standing next to Claire and looking down at their daughter.

They had lost all their hope when suddenly something happened. Baby Rain started floating. Claire was about to shriek, when Stefan placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from making a sound and alerting the hospital staff.

Claire was looking from her husband to her floating baby, helplessly. Stefan too was not sure what to do next.

So, they just looked on, as baby Rain floated one foot above the bed, and for barely one second, glowed and then slowly descended back into Claire's outstretched hands.

Claire looked down at her baby, terrified to find something else wrong with her. But, when she looked down, she saw that baby Rain had a healthy pink glow to her skin. She looked at Stefan, hope in her eyes, pleading her husband to tell her that everything was alright, that their daughter was alright. Stefan too was hopeful, but did not want to hope for fear of it not being true. He slowly reached out to his daughter to try and find a pulse. He noted that she felt warm, but he kept his hope at bay. He finally felt something, a tiny pulse, which was slowly growing stronger by the minute.

He looked at his wife, with tears of joy in his eyes, and nodded. She too broke down sobbing out of relief, and held baby Rain tightly but tenderly to her chest.

Stefan then called the doctors. The doctors were surprised to see the baby breathing and completely healthy. They congratulated the couple and stated that her living and breathing, was a miracle.

Stefan and Claire agreed wholeheartedly.

Rain O'Brian was their little miracle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain was a beautiful baby. She, like her mother, had a head full of raven locks. Her complexion was slightly darker than her mother's Snow White complexion. But surprisingly, she didn't inherit her parent's eye colour. Unlike her parents, she had violet eyes. Many people even claimed that they saw her eye colour change to white for a few moments.

But no one would believe them. Who would believe that Rain O'Brian was anything but perfect?

Stefan and Claire were very proud of her. She, at the tender age of 6 months had started to walk. At the age of 1 year had started to talk in broken sentences. And by the time, she turned 2 years old, she could walk, talk, eat and go to the bathroom on her own.

The O'Brian's were extremely proud of their heiress.

But when she turned 2 years old, on 29th November 1981, weird things started to happen around her.

Sometimes they thought they saw her eyes change colour.

Once, they saw her eyes change colour and turn completely white. It was creepy. But the creepiest part was that, she started muttering some things which made no sense to them. She muttered things like 'i don't belong here', 'this is not my world' or 'i have to help them'. But the moment her eyes turned back to violet, she stopped muttering those things. They tried asking her about those things but she never gave any answers to those questions.

Other times they saw that the soft toys which were kept on the high shelves, way out of her reach, was suddenly infront of her and she was playing with them.

Once they even saw her in the garden, talking to something in the bushes. Now, this would not be something to worry about, except that the glass door to the garden was locked and she somehow managed to go to garden without opening the door. Also, the thing in the bushes which she was talking to, was a snake! A Snake!

And this was not the only time she was caught talking to a Snake. She even tried to smuggle one into her room. The only saving grace was that she not only talked to snakes but also talked to other animals as well. It almost looked as if she could understand what they were saying, but that was not possible, was it?

But even after all these things happening, for the O'Brian Household, there was no one better than their Rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:-** **Thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

 **Till then byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:-** **Hey! I am back with a new chapter.**

 **All the HP original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **And the story continues ..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2:-** **A new friend!**

Rain, now 5 years old, was an adorable toddler. She was the darling of the O'Brian family. She was adored by the neighbours. And she was loved by her school teachers.

Yes, she started school and she was loved by her teachers. But the teachers loving her did not mean the same as the students loving her.

The kids of her school were terrified of her, even though she did them no harm. It just wasn't her fault if things happened around her. Hence, she had no friends.

Unless her pet cat and pet snake were taken into account.

Claire, her mother, noticed that she was lonely and didn't have friends. She would just study or watch tv or talk to her cat and snake. Claire still tried to avoid acknowledging the fact, that her daughter had some weird traits.

But she felt that, as a mother, she should do something to rectify her daughter's lack of friends, of her own age or species.

So, she decided to take Rain to a children's park, in hopes that she would be able to make friends there.

Rain was reluctant to go to said park, but one stern look from her mother and she rushed to get ready to go to the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire and Rain arrived at the park. Claire went ahead and sat down on a bench and took out a book to read. She told Rain to go and play and try to make new friends. She also warned her not to talk to strangers or to go anywhere near the lake. She kissed her forehead and told her to have fun and then started reading her book.

Rain turned and started walking away from her mother towards a couple of trees, all the while grumbling softly. She really didn't like going out, as for some reason it made her feel vulnerable.

But since she was now here, she might as well make the most of it. She fully planned on finding some other animal to take home with her.

All that pampering, did make her a tiny bit of a prat. She was still a sweet and nice person but she had her prat-ish moments. But for now, she had her prat-ish-ness covered.

She made it to the tree lines and still kept walking and walking. She finally reached a huge tree, and sat down under it and closed her eyes for a while.

Suddenly, she heard sniffling coming from inside the tree. She narrowed her eyes. Now, even though she could talk to animals, she knew that talking to a tree was simply even weirder than that.

"Why are you crying?", she asked while looking at the tree, trying to find a secret passageway to the sniffling person. "Are you hurt? Should I call a doctor? Could you please come out, it's weird talking to a tr- tree?"

"Wait a minute!! Please tell me you are not the tree who is talking, my parents will definitely freak out if they find out that i can talk to trees as well..", she moaned dramatically.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm no tree!", spoke a boy, coming out of a hole in the tree.

She looked at the boy and noted that he was probably closer to her age. But if he was her age, that meant he too was four or maybe five years old and for a five year old he was tiny.

The boy looked as if a strong breeze could blow him away. He wore some extremely oversized baggy clothes, that looked as if it ate him up. He had a messy mop of jet black hair which looked as if it had never seen a comb. And he was looking at her with narrowed eyes, no wait, he was squinting at her. He probably needed glasses.

But the most eerie thing about the situation was that, she felt she knew this boy from somewhere or at least she had seen him somewhere, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where she had seen him!

Surprisingly, she felt really comfortable around this boy. She had never felt comfortable around any of her classmates before but she felt comfortable around him. She felt like she could trust this boy.

And by the looks of it, this boy too looked like he had no friends. Infact, she had once seen a news show which gave hints on how to recognise an abused child, and by looking at him, she could tell that he showed all the signs of an abused child.

Determined, she decided that she would be his friend, whether he liked it or not and would help him. Plus, that might also help her to remember where she saw him.

So, she extended her hand towards the boy, as a sign of friendship.

"Hi! My name is Rain. What's your name?"

The boy just looked at her outstretched hand, not knowing what to do with it. Or at least that's what it looked like to Rain.

"You grasp the hand with your hand and then shake it. Like this." She stepped forward, took his hands, which were caked with dirt, and shook it.

"W-why?" he questioned. It looked as if his whole world was shaken by just one handshake.

"Hmm..?" she returned.

"Because when you meet someone new, you shake their hand to greet them. Plus, that's how you make friends. You introduce yourself, then let the other person introduce themselves, then you both shake hands. That's how you make friends." she ranted and then grinned. "You are my friend now!"

"I-I'm your friend? But why?" he asked, sniffling.

"What do you mean, why?" she frowned slightly. "I like you and that's why I want to be your friend. You don't really need a reason to be someone's friend."

"You like me? B-but no one likes me. I am no one. I am just a freak!" he argued back and then softly added "Atleast my Aunt and Uncle say so.."

"Well, I like you! Do you have any problem with that?" she narrowed her eyes at him, her hands resting on her hips in a bossy manner, waiting for him to start arguing with her again.

He gulped. "I-uh, ah, Nope. No problem at all."

Rain relaxed her stance after that. "Good boy", she commented and smiled. "So, what's your name? You still haven't told me your name." she reminded him.

"Oh! I'm Harry! Just Harry." he informed her, slightly excited over having a friend.

"Nice to meet you, Harry", she smiled at him and sat down under the tree once again. She patted the ground next to her and gestured Harry to sit next to her. He did so, with only a slight hesitation.

She was happy to see that he was not scared of her. So, she thought of getting to know him better by asking him some questions.

"So, Harry, why were you hiding inside the tree?" she could see him visibly stiffen. "It's okay. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to-.."

"My cousin", he interrupted her. He looked at her and saw that she looked confused, so he continued, " My cousin, Dudley and his friends play this game, 'Harry Hunting', where I run and hide, and if and when i get caught by them, I get beaten up for it. And mind you, I get caught most of the time." he grumbled bitterly.

She felt so sad for him. It was almost as if she could feel his pain and suffering.

Slowly, but surely, she leaned forward and trapped him in a hug. Harry was shocked that someone was willingly hugging him.

But no one was more shocked than Rain. As, the moment she hugged him, her eyes had gone strange. Her violet eyes—they had no whites to them—they looked completely black, there was no pupil, no iris. Nothing.

And she seemed to be staring at something no one else could see. She saw some scenes or were they memories or were they visions, in her mind. She started whimpering quietly, as her temple started to throb with pain.

In her visions, she always saw a lot of things and a lot of people. But when she hugged Harry, she saw visions of a baby with a scar on his forehead.

She saw a woman with fiery red hair holding the baby, without the scar, and looking at him with such love and adoration. She also saw a man who looked like a grown up version of Harry, only with a lot of confidence, atleast going by the cocky smirk on his face. He too, like Harry, had a mop of messy jet black hair which looked as if it had never been combed, ever.

And she also saw a flash of green light and again saw the baby, but this time, he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he was crying.

The visions, receded as soon as they came. Her eyes returned to their original state and colour. She then realized where she remembered Harry from. She saw him in her dreams as a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at her concerned. She was crying, but it didn't look like she knew that. She was clutching her temple and looked to be in pain. He was worried that maybe he had done something wrong because of which she was hurting.

He was about to apologize, when he saw her glare at him through her wet eyelashes and stopped.

She took a deep breath and looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Sorry. Ju-just give me a minute." she said softly.

Harry nodded understandingly, and waited patiently for her to get herself together.

When she finally felt better, she sat up straighter and looked at Harry with an unscrutinizable expression.

"Harry, can I ask you something?", she began.

"Yea, anything!"

"Do you promise to answer truthfully?"

"Uh yea, sure." he replied, now a little worried.

Without wasting anymore time on being sensitive and cautious about the topic, she directly asked her question.

"Do you live in a cupboard which is located under the stairs?"

Harry looked gobsmacked at first, then slowly, very slowly, he bobbed his head, acknowledging the fact that, yes indeed he did live in a cupboard under the stairs.

"H-how did you know?", he asked brokenly. He felt ashamed, because his new friend now knew his living conditions. And he was worried, that she would now, not want to be his friend.

But he need not have worried, because as soon as his question left his mouth, he was tackled with a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back, slowly.

"I know because I have seen you in my dreams. I saw a plump man and a skinny woman mistreat you. Till today, I could never figure out the meaning behind my dreams. But now I understand. It was all you. Most of my dreams were about you."

She then started crying. "I'm sorry that even after seeing these dreams, I could do nothing to help you. I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

Harry just tightened his hold on her and tried to calm her down. When she finally calmed down and her sobs turned to sniffles.

She leaned back and looked at him and asked, "Have you ever seen your parents?"

He shook his head, sadly.

"I have."

"R-really?", he asked awed.

"Yea. Well, atleast I think they are your parents. I mean they look a lot like you. Do you want me to describe them?" she asked while looking towards the afternoon sky.

She saw him nod excitedly from her peripheral vision.

So, she began describing in detail anything she could remember from her visions about his parents. She told him about his mother, who had fiery red hair and green eyes, who loved and adored him. She told him about his father and that he looked exactly like him from the messy hair to his glasses.

Speaking of glasses, she told Harry to ask his Uncle and Aunt to take him to a doctor to get prescribed glasses, so as to make it easier for him to see.

By the time they stopped talking, it was evening. They both stood up and hugged each other and promised to visit this park every weekend to meet up and enjoy together.

For the both of them, this was one if the best days of their lives, till date.

They both knew that this was the start of a new friendship. A new chapter in their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the days went by, Rain and Harry became the best of friends. They would meet up every weekend, in the same park where they met.

They were now both ten years old, with Rain only a few months away from turning eleven years old.

They played, ran around or just simply sat under the tree (where they met for the first time), and watched the clouds.

Harry felt so glad that even though he was an unusual kid, Rain never pointed that out. Infact, if he were to be honest, sometimes he felt that she was just as strange as he was.

This theory of his, was based on the fact that she knew things that she wasn't supposed to know. And whenever he would ask her how she knew what she knew, she would reply by saying that, she saw it in her dreams.

Once Harry plucked up enough courage to ask Rain about these dreams of her's.

So, Rain sat him down and explained all about her dreams and what she learned about them through the years.

She told him how she would get these dreams or visions sometimes. And that, when she got these visions, her eyes would turn completely white or completely black--with no irises or pupils--depending on the dream. Some of these dreams were of past events or present events taking place somewhere else, while some of them were of future probable events, which may or may not come true depending on the person's decisions.

She also told him how she was able to feel the emotins of the person she was dreaming about.

Harry, having sensed that it took a lot for her to confide in him, about her dreams, promised to never tell anyone about it. He also promised to help her, keep her secret a secret.

This helped strengthen their friendship even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first when Rain introduced Harry to her mother, her mother was not really happy by her daughter's friend selection..

But when Claire got to know Harry as a person, she realized that he was a sweet and innocent boy. And so, she approved of their friendship.

But Stefan was not at all happy with the fact that his darling daughter was friends with someone who was not equal to them in status and wealth.

If it were upto him, he would have forbidden Rain to meet with that boy again, but his wife, Claire, would not let him do that.

So, for now, he just satisfied himself by just glaring at the boy, in the privacy of his mind. Because if he ever tried to actually glare at the boy in real life, his daughter, Rain, would chew him out for it.

So, Rain and Harry grew closer as the days progressed. They became so close that one weekend, when Harry did not come to the park, Rain got so worried that his Uncle and Aunt might be mistreating him, that she dragged her parents to 4 Privet Drive and made them give Harry's Uncle and Aunt a lecture and warning about locking Harry in the cupboard again.

Some threatening was required, but in the end, they were so shocked at seeing such wealthy people like the O'Brian's in their house, that they quickly apologized and promised to take better care of Harry from then on.

No doubt better care did not include being loved by his Uncle and Aunt but atleast they were feeding him better and now, at the age of ten, he didnt look so thin and frail.

Infact, he had gained a couple of inches. He was by no means tall, yet. But now, he was of the same height as Rain. He was still waiting for his growth spurt.

Apart from that, he even started dressing well. This was due to the fact that, Rain started taking Harry along with her, when she went shopping with her family. Her parents bought clothes for him as well, clothes that fit.

Things were looking up for Harry. He got meals three times a day; he got Dudley's old bedroom; he got clothes which fit him perfectly and most of all, he got a friend, who loved him for who he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:-Hope you liked it.** **Please do leave a review.**

 **And hopefully, the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

 **Till then bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-**

 **Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **Before we move on to the next chapter, I would like to thank DarkMage999, who took the time to leave a review. Thank you so much, for your inspiring words.**

 **Your reviews encourage me to keep writing and try to improve my writing skills**

 **Trivial Fact:- 5 years old Rain, looks a lot like young hinata (from 'naruto the last movie'), without the shy personality.**

 **All the original characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

 **So, without further delay, here comes the third chapter...**

 **Hope you like it**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3:- Gone! Vanished!

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were perfectly normal. They had an aversion to anything which was out of the oridinary.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, and a very large mustache. He married a woman named Petunia Evans.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. She was a vile woman, who loved spying on the neighbors.

They had a son called Dudley, he was a spoilt, rotten boy. He was a bully and enjoyed tormenting other kids. But according to his parents, there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, no one knew that there was another boy who lived in the Dursley Household.

This, other boy, was their nephew. His name was Harry Potter. He was the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, who was Petunia Dursley's younger sister. The Potters died in a mysterious manner, leaving the Dursleys to take care of their orphaned son.

The Dursleys didn't want anyone to ever find out that they were related to the Potters, so they kept the boy hidden away, when anyone came over to visit.

Their greatest fear was that somebody would discover their well hidden secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter, the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, was an unusual boy. Weird things happened around him, which was why the Dursleys regularly reminded him, that he was a freak; that he was not normal.

But now, at the age of 10, Harry Potter was just as normal as the other kids of his age, atleast he'd like to think so.

Like any other 'normal' kid, he was sitting out in the garden. And like any other 'normal' kid, he too had a best friend.

And currently, he was trying to make a bracelet for said best friend's birthday, which was coming up soon.

He knew that even if his Uncle and Aunt never bought anything for his birthday, they would be more than willing to buy a gift for her birthday. Her family's wealth had nothing to do with it, please note the sarcasm.

But the reason why he didn't want to buy her a gift was that, he knew that she would not appreciate it. Well, she might, knowing that it was Harry who gave the gift. But he knew for a fact that she didn't prefer gifts which were store bought.

So, here he was, sitting in the garden like a normal person, and trying to make a bracelet with beads and things like that.

He smiled at that thought. Ever since he had met his best friend, Rain, he almost felt like a normal person, well, as normal as he could be.

He was having a horrible day, when he met her. That day Dudley and his friends wanted to play 'Harry Hunting', they ran after him. He was so terrified of getting caught and beaten up, that he hid inside a tree hole.

He had heard some noise, coming from outside the tree, but he didn't dare look. Only when she called out to him, did he realize that it wasn't Dudley, and stepped out of the tree hole.

She had seen him in his 'baggy shirt and all skin and bones' glory. Even after seeing him in that state, she instantly tried to be his friend.

She had befriended him and introduced him to her parents. She made him accompany her, when she went shopping with her family. They even bought clothes for him as well.

She even improved his living conditions.

He still remembered the day, when they were supposed to meet up near 'their' park. He couldn't go to the park, as he had accidentally broken a vase, while cleaning, and Dudley had immediately tattled about it to his parents.

That day, he was locked in the cupboard and was told, that he would get no food for a week. He was fine with it. He had grown used to it, afterall.

But then, a miracle happened. Rain O'Brian, along with her parents, had come to 4 Privet Drive. Her parents had been furious with the Dursleys, for treating him in this heartless manner. They had threatened to call Child Services. Meanwhile, Rain had managed to get Harry out of the cupboard.

Finally, after an hour, the O'Brians had finished threatening and berating the Dursleys, and had warned them to treat and take care of Harry properly or else.

After the O'Brians left, the Dursleys had immediately given him Dudley's old room and he also got to have a proper meal. The Dursleys had never looked so scared, atleast Harry had never seen them so scared.

Reminiscing that day, Harry started snickering. It was one of the best days of his life, till then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that day, his life had gotten a lot easier. The Dursleys avoided interacting with him, if they could help it. He started gaining a couple of kilos of weight. Now, by looking at him, you could almost say that he was close to healthy. Not too fat, not to thin.

His sunken and hollow cheeks had finally filled out. He almost looked like a normal, healthy 10 year old--well, a healthy 10 year old, with a scar shaped as a lightening bolt.

He still remembers asking his Aunt Petunia, about the story behind his scar. Her stance had stiffened the moment, she heard the question. And her answer was something along the lines of 'you probably got that during the car accident, thanks to your freak mother and drunkyard father!' So, he stopped asking.

But these events were all in the past. Today, he wouldn't think about any of those things. Today, he wanted to be happy.

And he was happy. He was happy and extremely pleased with himself because finally, finally after two whole weeks of working hard on Rain's birthday present, it was finally ready.

The bracelet was beautifully made. It was a charming purple glass beaded bracelet. It was a combination of purple glass beads and gold bead spacers. The gold bead spacers and purple glass beads created a beautiful flower pattern.

He was extremely proud of his work and couldn't wait to give it to Rain and see her reaction.

He kept the bracelet in a tiny box. He put on his coat (a gift from Rain) and scarf and put the tiny box in his coat pocket, and dashed out of 4 Privet Drive to meet up with Rain.

When he reached, what they had dubbed as 'their tree', he saw that Rain was already there, waiting for him, patiently. She was sitting on the ground, with her feet stretched infront of her. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned against the tree.

She had grown out her hair. Compared to when she was five, now her raven hair reached till her shoulders. And she fully intended to grow it out till it reached her lower back. Atleast, that's what she told him.

He was about to inform her about his presence, when suddenly he got the ' _brilliant_ ' idea of scaring her. He had a cheshire grin on his face as he advanced on her.

He tiptoed behind her and went down on his knees. He then leaned forward, towards her and shouted " _BOO_!!"

" _Ahhhh_ \--", Rain's violet eyes snapped open and she shrieked. But her shriek was drowned out, by the sounds of the bulbs of the lamp posts shattering.

Both of them stopped doing what they were doing. Harry, who was rolling on the ground laughing, stopped laughing. And Rain, who was shrieking and cursing him, stopped doing what she was doing. Both of them looked towards the street lamps and then looked at each other.

" ..so? It still hasn't stopped happening?"

".. no.. ", she admitted sadly. "Infact, it's been happening more often. My room is a complete mess. Everything either floats or shatters. At one point, I even assumed that I was possessed."

"I know. I remember", chuckled Harry.

"Harry!", she hissed. " This is serious!! My parents are freaking out!! They are worried that something is wrong with me, but they can't ask for anyone's help because they don't want anyone to find out, that there is something wrong with me! I've stopped going to school, for fear of what I might unintentionally do to the other kids!"

"People already thought I was unusual, now they are straight up terrified of me! They won't even come near me. Even my parents are scared of what i can do... They love me, I can see that in their eyes, they do but they are still scared of approaching me... I can't even blame them for being scared. I terrify myself!!", she sobbed.

Harry reached forward and took her hands in his, " See? You don't scare me! I'm right here aren't I?"

Teary eyed, Rain nodded.

"Okay! Now stop thinking about these things. Tomorrow is your birthday and since we can't meet up tomorrow, as you are going to your father's office function, so I brought your birthday gift, today."

"Oh, Harry!! You didn't have to d-.."

"Oh, but I did!", he interrupted her. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to give you something. Now, close your eyes, and open them only when I tell you to. Can you do that?"

Rain nodded, again and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Now, open your eyes"

Rain opened her eyes and infront of her was a tiny box. Harry urged her to open it. She took the tiny box in her hands and lifted the lid. She gasped and took out the pretty bracelet from the box.

"Happy Eleventh Birthday, Rain!!", he grinned.

"It's-It's beautiful, Harry. Did you make it?"

He flushed and nodded.

Rain flung herself at Harry and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much, Harry. It means a lot to me. I'll always keep this with me."

"No problem.", he grinned. "It's getting late, let me drop you off to your house, it's not safe." he finished seriously.

Rain just looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. "You do realize that I'm older than you, right? If anyone should drop someone off, shouldn't it be me, dropping you off?"

"You, are just a few months older!", he scowled. "And I am more mature than you anyway!"

Rain just stuck out her tongue at him as a reply.

"And with that, I rest my case", he stated.

"Come on, Mr. Grown-up, let's go back, it's almost eight."

"Yea, yea, coming.."

"So, see you day after tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yea, sure.", she agreed

 _..how wrong were they both.._

 _That night, they both fell asleep, not knowing the changes that were about to happen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry woke up, as he usually did. Completed all his chores as he usually did.

But it wasn't a normal day for him, as, he kept getting this feeling that something was about to happen. And he also felt that he would not like, whatever change was going to happen.

At around noon, he, along with the Dursleys, excluding Dudley, were sitting infront of the television, watching some random show that his Uncle put on. That's when something happened.

His head suddenly hurt. No not his scar. Just his head, for maybe 1-2 seconds. He also noticed that the rest of the Dursleys were also clutching their heads.

Harry, suddenly realized something. He felt as if he was forgetting something. Something important. But he couldn't remember what he forgot.

He was still in the process of trying to remember when he was yelled at.

"What do you think, you are doing, boy??", his Uncle Vernon snapped at him. "Who told you, that you can watch the television with us??"

"I-I, uh, umm...", he tried think of a retort. He knew, he had a reason to be sitting with them, but he couldn't think of any reason.

"Stop mumbling, boy!! And get out of here!! Or you will be locked in the cupboard without dinner tonight!!", Mr. Dursley threatened.

Harry felt so confused. He knew the cupboard was his room, but why then did he feel that the smallest bedroom upstairs was his.

For some reason, his feet carried him to the smallest bedroom upstairs. He opened the door and saw that his things were in the room.

If he was confused before, now he was beyond bewildered. He specifically remembered that his things were stored in the cupboard under the stairs, so, how did his things get up here.

"Mum! Dad! Look, look! Harry is trying to take over my old bedroom!", Dudley, who followed Harry, shouted from upstairs. Harry knew, he was going to be locked in the cupboard, even before the Dursleys announced his punishment.

He knew nothing was going to change.

And that, he would always be 'the boy who lived under the stairs'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Life went on as usual..._

Dudley's birthday. Them going to the zoo. Harry talking to a snake. Harry accidentally setting said snake on his cousin. Uncle Vernon punishing him. Magical letters arriving through the chimneys.

 _... till the day Harry turned eleven_.

 _He had no idea that there was an entire person missing from his memory. He had no idea that, that he had been missing major parts of his life, till age ten._

 ** _to be continued*_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:-**

 **I hope you liked it so far.**

 **You are more than welcome to give me some suggestions on the story or how you think the story line should proceed. Or which pair you ship ?**

 **I myself am a huge dramione shipper. Actually, i ship hermione with a lot of people. ;)**

 **Anyway, please do let me know. And please do review. It's inspiring.**

 **Anyway, till the next time.**

 **Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:- Draco**

 **Disclaimer:- All the HP original characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy had always been told that the world belonged to him. His parents, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, had pampered him to the point of spoiling him. And why not? After all, he was their only son.

From a very young age, he remembered his father telling him that, they were better than everyone else; that they were superior to everyone else, and he had believed him. And why wouldn't he? After all, the Malfoy's belonged to the sacred twenty-eight.

People in the wizarding world respected them. They were one of the most wealthiest wizarding families there was.

Everyone looked up to them. Well, almost everyone.

So, he had no problems in believing his father's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Draco grew older, he started learning about his magic and his magical heritage. It was then, that his father taught him 'the most important lesson of all'.

He was taught about the three categories of wizards in the world. And how Purebloods were superior to both Halfbloods and Muggleborns.

He was specifically taught that muggles and muggleborns were dangerous, pathetic creatures. That muggleborns were stupid and didn't deserve to have magic. Basically, he was told that muggleborns were destroying their world.

Also, he was told from a young age that, muggleborns had dirty blood and that, purebloods should never mix with their kind. They even encouraged him to use the word 'Mudblood'.

Back then, he had no reason so as to not believe in those teachings. After all, he had looked up to his father and if his father had told him this, then that meant that it had to be true.

Back then, he had not met one Miss. Hermione Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time, Draco had met Hermione Granger, had been on the Hogwarts express.

He was sitting and waiting in his compartment, for Crabbe and Goyle to arrive with his trunks when he heard his compartment door slide open. He opened his eyes to see who opened the door.

"Umm.. excuse me.. Is this seat taken?"

He saw that it was a girl. She had an amazing volume of curly hair. She looked to be slightly shorter than him. All in all, she looked cute.

"No. Go ahead, take a seat." he replied. _Hmm.. She seems so sophisticated, so a pureblood? But I have never seen her at any of father's pureblood parties, so maybe a new pureblood family..._ His thoughts wandered.

She smiled at him and entered the compartment. She tried to lift her trunk but couldn't. So, Draco got up and offered to help.

"Here, let me help." He took a hold of one side of the trunk while urging her to do the same with the other side. With a bit of difficulty, they managed to store her trunk in one corner of the compartment.

She thanked him and sat down on her seat. She started a conversation with him and he too, became engrossed in the conversation. Never did he realize, that she used some terms which he was not familiar with.

And why would he? He was talking to a 'pureblood' witch, _wasn't he..?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London.

Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle had come and stored his trunks in the compartment and went to get some food, leaving both Draco and the curly-haired witch alone.

After taking to the girl, for a while, he had realized that she was very smart and bright. She had already memorized all the school books and was able to do some spells as well. He was almost certain that she would end up in Ravenclaw, afterall she was brilliant.

This further proved his theory, that she was a pureblood witch. She was pretty, smart and sophisticated, all the qualities present in a proper pureblood witch, atleast that's what he was told.

Funny thing is that, he had a very long conversation with her and got to know a lot about her, but he had forgotten to ask her a major question... He had forgotten to ask her, her name!

He had been about to rectify his mistake and ask her name, when a round-faced boy opened the compartment door, to ask if they had seen his toad.

When they said that, they had not, the boy looked sad. And seeing the boy sad, the girl got up from her seat and promised to help him find his toad. The girl quickly said 'See you later' to Draco and left with the boy.

Draco, was annoyed. Never had anyone, left his company for someone else's company. But he still tried to calm himself. After all, she was his new friend and it just would not do to get angry at her.

Around half past twelve, Crabbe and Goyle returned to the compartment, which they shared, having already eaten their fill. He was extremely bored, so he decided to take a look around the train. He decided this and got up from his seat. His cronies, followed suit. They left their compartment and started walking. He had a small confrontation with Potter and his Redheaded companion.

When he returned back to his compartment, Draco looked around, and saw that the girl's trunks were _missing_. He felt sad that he wasn't even able to learn her name, but then reminded himself that, he could always ask her, her name, after the sorting.

He then got ready and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco never knew that he would get his life's biggest shock, till then, during the sorting ceremony.

He had been extremely worried about the sorting ceremony, because even after pestering his Father and trying to get him to spill the sorting ceremony secrets, his Father had not budged.

So, he had no choice but to wait along with the rest of the first years, to find out about the sorting ceremony.

He remembered following Professor McGonagall, along with the other first years, into a small empty chamber. He remembered her giving a welcome speech, explaining the different houses and some basic rules and regulations regarding them. She then went to prepare for the Sorting Ceremony, and had asked them to wait.

He got bored while waiting around and had started to look around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except the curly-haired, pretty girl, who had shared the same compartment with him. She was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and was wondering which one she'd need.

Now, while others were giving her nervous looks, he felt like giving her an approving pat on her back. He was about to go talk to her but then realized that any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead them to their doom.

After a few short minutes, Professor McGonagall had returned and had asked them to follow her.

He got into a line behind Zabini and Pansy behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The entire hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

He heard the pretty girl whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." _Oh! So, she was talking about the ceiling._

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

He looked on as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

They were supposed to put on this hat, to get sorted into their houses. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. If they were supposed to get sorted with the help of that hat, then, he definitely didn't want it on his head for more than a second.

He then saw, Professor McGonagall stepping forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And just like that, the sorting ceremony began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw a few of the students getting sorted into HUFFLEPUFF, some got sorted into RAVENCLAW, and a few others got sorted into SLYTHERIN and GRYFFINDOR.

Finally, it was the pretty girl's turn. When it was her turn, McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione!"

 _Hermione. So, that's her name. Pretty name. But that's strange, I don't recall any pureblood families known as 'Granger'._ Draco frowned, thinking and when he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he heard the hat shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He felt extremely dissapointed, as he saw her run towards the Gryffindor's table. But before he could think further about her name and house, it was finally his turn.

He swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

He went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. He didn't pay attention to most of the sorting. But he did pay attention when Potter's name was called.

As Potter stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

Draco felt annoyed. He wasn't even sorted yet and yet everyone knew him and practically worshipped him.

It took a while, with Potter just sitting on the stool, but finally the hat bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was up in cheer. Everybody wanted to shake hands with _Saint Potter!_ Draco scowled. He had started to feel a strong dislike towards Potter.

So, he tried to not think about him at all.

After the sorting was over, the Headmaster spoke a few words and then dinner was served.

He was eating when his thoughts again wandered to _Hermione_ and the 'Granger' family.

"Oi Zabini!"

Said boy turned towards him with a questioning look.

"Have you ever heard of a family known as 'Grangers'?", Draco queried.

Zabini, thought for a while and then slowly shook his head. "Now that I think about it... No, I don't think I've ever heard of a 'Granger family'."

Suddenly, Pansy, the girl sitting on the other side of Draco spoke up," You've never heard of them, because there _is_ no pureblood Granger family! I assume you're asking about that Gryffindor girl over there, yeah... well, she is nothing but a mudblood! That is why you've never heard anything about her family."

Hearing that Draco felt as if someone had poured a bucket of Ice water on him. He felt hurt, betrayed, angry and terrified, all at the same time.

He, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, had been talking to a mudblood; had helped her and had thought that she was smart and pretty! No mudblood could be smarter or prettier than a pureblood!! He refused to believe it! He had been fooled by her, into thinking that she was a pureblood, just like him.

He felt dirty and violated; to have shared a compartment with a mudblood. He decided there itself, that he would show the mudblood her place. He would show her that, this was their world and she had no right to be in their world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But deciding that, 'he would show the mudblood her place in their world', was easier said than done. Afterall the mudblood was _brilliant_! Even Draco had to admit to that!

In each and every class, she managed to impress all the teachers. She would always be the first one who managed to perform a spell or knew the answer to a question. Infact she knew about their world more than some pureblood witches and wizards did!

Her know-it-all, bossy attitude irked and infuriated him. And what mostly irked him was that, she was friends with Potter and that Weasley!

During the remembrall incident, she had spoken from Potter's side, while looking at him with judging eyes, even though he had yet to be mean to her.

He had been disapointed. Even she, like the others had judged him. It's not as if, just being in Slytherin makes you 'Evil'.

These things kept piling up and the ' _biased'_ house cup awarding had been the last straw. Slytherin house had worked hard, followed rules and did the things which were supposed to be done, but Potter, Weasley and his Mudblood, even though they broke a hundred school rules, did things which they were not supposed to be doing and got into trouble most of the time, _Won the house cup_!! Why? Because they are the bloody good guys!! Anything they do is good, even if it is rule-breaking! And anything the Slytherin House did, was bad, afterall every member of our house is a 'Dark Lord', in the making!!

Draco had had enough! He now despised the 'Golden Trio'. And this is how their first year ended and their rilvelry began...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:- Hey guys!**

 **From now onwards, updates will be weekly.**

 **If I have exams, then the updates might be a tiny bit delayed.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Please do leave a review and let me know..**


End file.
